


Force Sensitivite

by euphoricxdystopia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Apocalypse, Dystopia, Earth, Earth AU, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Master and Padawan, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Torture, force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoricxdystopia/pseuds/euphoricxdystopia
Summary: Earth is a scary place – at least for the 1% of the Population, that is. If you were to find yourself in that unfortunate faction, I may as well say, 'may the Force be with you', because you'd probably be hunted down and captured before you even knew why.It's pretty simple really. The government hunts the ones classified as 'Force Sensitive' for classified reasons, and the only way to survive as one is to run, hide, escape and pray to the Force you're not the next victim to go 'inexplicably' missing.When 16-year-old Ahsoka finds herself in an extraordinary fate, her only hope of survival through the midnight streets of New York, being chased by hunters and unaware of the new inhuman abilities she possesses, is when a strange, unknown ally that calls himself 'Sky' comes to her side to take on the hunters. Together they fight and abilities flourish and bonds grow, but it was only the beginning. Only the beginning of a whole new life for Ahsoka, only the beginning to an deeply elaborated plot from the government, and only the beginning until one by one each Force Sensitive disappears from the face of the Earth.





	1. Sky

**Author's Note:**

> TW: colourful language; dark themes later on that include torture and suicide among other things...

Her lungs were made of glass, being pushed to their complete breaking point and practically going to shatter caused by the rate of her inhales, exhales, and the amount of blood circulating through her respiratory system. Never in her whole 16-year-old life had she ran this fast, to the point she felt as if her legs would snap, eyes would bulge out of their sockets, drown in her own sweat, and a number of other bodily experiences that she couldn't even begin to describe even if she tried.

Though, it wasn't just her physical self being effected. All Ahsoka Tano could mentally feel was fear. Freezing cold, pure, gut-churning, dreadful fear. It swirled around her form, wrapped itself around her throat till the dread made it physically impossible to breathe, constricting her airways so much so that she thought her trachea would implode.

She didn't even stop to realize her legs were still moving, question why her lungs suddenly didn't need to take in oxygen, know how her body was pushing forward against all logic and understanding of the Human anatomy she'd ever known. It was more than just pure adrenaline keeping her away from the blood-chilling gang of individuals set on murdering her, but something much more extraordinary, supernatural, unknown to her basic teenage understanding.

There was an... an _energy_ that made her physical ability accelerate to impossible limits, and soon she realized it wasn't just herself she could feel. Though her body was in agony, she didn't stop running—didn't dare—because if she did, not five seconds after she would have slowed, Ahsoka knew her body would come crashing to the ground, unconscious before her head even hit the concrete. She knew this to be true, since, whatever could only be described as the 'Energy' told her so. Ahsoka could make it show her the possible future without even blinking an eye. It wasn't like she watched the future unfold in slow-motion like a movie, but instead she just knew what/could was going to occur. She knew it was the future the same way she knew her own name, and took the right course of action to avoid being shot by the others' guns. Wherever her head moved, a solid bullet would ring out and hit the exact spot she was in just a nanosecond ago.

She also didn't register when or how she could inexplicably feel their emotions—the people chasing her, she meant. Their determination to seize the young girl, their hatred for her kind (in which she was oblivious to), and the surges of power the coursed through the chases' veins when they held their weapons in their hands and chased a helpless girl through the deserted midnight alley ways of New York.

This is power, the energy spoke volumes to her, not in English, but through symbols and feelings and senses. _Show them what power is, young one. Show them and be powerful, Ahsoka._

Maybe the voice ignited her sense of reality, or kicked her brain into a full-on panic attack, because Ahsoka found her sense of judgment and nearly passed out from the impossible things going on within her. She can run what no person can run, see what no person can see, _feel_ what no person can _feel_ , and by now she doubts if she's still even Human at this point.

Thinking time, however, is a luxury Ahsoka doesn't have right now. The part of the Energy that allows her to see the future screamed a warning, and in an instant, she ducked her head, sprang down, leaned forward into a tucked roll and came up flipping on her hands, then back to her feet while the firearms fired mercilessly inches away all in the space of a few seconds. Deep down Ahsoka wanted to freak out, but for once, she just let the Olympic-skilled gymnastic move happen and continued running down the alley, trusting in the Energy to make all the decisions for her like before.

Only when she was calm and focused less on the physical experiences and more her mind did she fully trust the Energy. Even when she got herself cornered between buildings and a barb-wire fence, Ahsoka never doubted it. When it told her to jump, she jumped. When it told her to dodge, she dodged. And when it told her to freeze the hunters' bullets in mid air, she did. Ahsoka was syncretized completely with the energy, and it was no longer a part of her, but it was her.

The next few moments shattered in her brain like glass and rock colliding.

An invisible force shoved her hard against the brick wall building she was once cornered to, her head smacking so hard against the surface that her eyes lost focus. Somehow, she discovered that she didn't need her eyes to see, but only her mind. She grasped onto the Energy like a lifeline, and controlled it to clear her disoriented vision. In front of her, one lone male figure stood on the offensive against seven of the other men who chased her. She could sense that he, too, was using the Energy, but his own kind that felt quite different from her own...

...Speaking of which, she could sense all the new abilities drain away into oblivion, while the Energy became quiet, fuzzy, inaudible. Since it was the Energy the held her hectic emotions in balance, with it gone, she felt a landslide of old dread, fear and panic collide with her mind.

A wave of light burst from within the man's hands and instantly the fighting came to an abrupt halt. It was like a tsunami clashing against her brain. Though, even though it was incredibly powerful, her body remained unharmed...

...The hunters, however, were not so lucky...

...They lay on the ground with mutilated skin, disintegrated hair, and their bones were ash. Some of them had their mouths open in an agonizing scream, which meant they died in pain. Even though these people were horrible and unrelenting, the thought that they were once alive two seconds ago made Ahsoka want to throw up. And it wasn't just their bodies damaged from the pulse of energy, either. The concrete ground was torn up, blood spattered everywhere, but a perfect circle was untouched at the origin point...

_The origin._

A man, Ahsoka realized, maybe not even older than 20, only a few years older than herself. He was just one man, and it bewildered her that only one man could create such a wave of pure power and havoc that mutilated his enemies beyond recognition, shock the ground so hard it caused a tremor, and left her in a state of definite disorientation.

With exhaustion aching behind her eyes and her new-found power sapped, the girl shuffled pathetically from the ground further back in an instinctive way to shield herself from danger.

Honestly, she wasn't sure if this new guy was a threat. He appeared threatening and intimidating, enough to startle any enemies; but the way he protected her felt different.

For the first time, he turned to her shivering form. From what she could tell in her delirious state, he was already reaching a hand towards her. Her brain didn't reacted much at all, but it wanted to sink even further away from the helpful(?) stranger. Still, he may have just saved her life, but no way that meant she trusted him.

"It's not safe here." He spoke, youth in this voice, but the way he looked was different. Behind bright blue eyes were metaphoric scars. Eyes that had seen too much, and been through too much. He was so young, and already was taking on the life of a much older person. She also saw those scars being hidden, covered up. Ahsoka wasn't sure how she knew any of that, she just did.

The fact that she was feeling someone else's past, made her mind jump back to reality again. Her emotions were still not in balance, and they came rushing back when she wasn't distracted. The craziness of everything serisouly made her want to scream, but the only problem with that was, Ahsoka couldn't find her voice.

"Your fear clouds the air like a flare, a signal to the Hunters. We need to go before more of them find us."

She was too scared to even question what 'Hunters' meant.

A spark of annoyance shifted onto the other guy's face. "Look, I know you're new to this, so I'm just gonna fill you in on the basics, 'k?" He said in a rather nonchalant impatient tone like this was an everyday normal experience.

_Who the hell are you..?_

"Your fear—and other emotions, too—are sensed by the nearby others, the Hunters, I mean. You give off an aura," He explained annoyingly calmly to the baffled teen. "And right now, someone could probably sense you from Mars."

"Now, to stay hidden, you'll have to come with me... I'll cloud you're emotions, and other abilities, too."

 _Other_ _abilities_? Oh, yes, the sensing of unknown others, the enhanced inhumanly physical capability, the future apprehension, the freezing of high-speed traveling bullets in the air. _Oh, God_...

"What's happening to me?" She was only 16, not even a senior at high school yet, but her whole life had just changed upside down in the blink of an eye. She was barely even human anymore, doing things that were possibly considered too extreme for black magic. This wasn't normal. She doubted she'd ever be that again.

He offered her one sympathy—no, empathy, glance, and something told her he knew all too well of how she felt.

She met his eyes too, only realizing now that this wasn't the first time she'd seen him. He felt familiar, but she couldn't place him, either. It was on the tip of her tongue, she just couldn't figure it out. Well, to be honest, it wasn't a surprise that this was only another thing that didn't make sense. 

Deciding that she wanted to know, and couldn't stand being so helpless and clueless anymore, Ahsoka asked, "Who are you?"

"Sky." He told her, a hint of something like unsureness in his voice, but she wasn't certain. "Now," 'Sky' continued, clearing his throat and wiping a subconscious frown off his face, that morphed into a light look and perked up his features. "Would you like to save the introductions for later, 'cause personally, i'm a fan of not becoming a Hunter's prey."

It wasn't her that made the next move, but the next thing she knew, Sky pulled her from the ground with his gloved hand, while the energy that had always been with her intwined itself with his aura and the two strangers ran together down the street alley. The sound of more heavy footstep from other's chasing them followed.

_Backup's obviously arrived..._

She heard their military-issue boots hit the ground roughly, as water splashed when they stomped in wet rain puddles. The clanking of their weaponry clattered against their armour, and just the thought of these guys being from the military made her stomach drop in dread.

No, they weren't. Can't be, she told herself. She believed herself, too, because these guys felt _bad_... like _really_ _bad_. More than just common criminals, and close to the feeling of pure sadistic psychopaths. She was still new to the whole I-have-crazy-abilities-like-sensing-others thing (Sky's rushed explanation wasn't exactly helpful), but she knew these people were horrible just as well as she knew her own name.

"We've got two live ones up ahead!" One of the male, gruff voices shouted.

"Ha! This'll be a reward! I'm ready for payday!"

Sickened, Ahsoka looked back at Sky. He still ran with her, unfazed features, but a hard look in his eyes. He didn't look back like she did, not once.

The duo turned a corner, and as expected, the hunters followed. They twisted in and out of more alleys, but every time the others knew exactly where to find them. Fury burned within her veins, but she kept running... _kept_ _running_. She took note of the machines the hunters had, and noticed when they were gaining closer to herself and Sky, the two different frequency beeps beeped quicker together. Maybe she'd ask Sky about that later. _Actually_ , she'd ask Sky about a lot of stuff later, since he seemed to know a lot more than she did.

"Shit," Sky muttered, both teens coming to a skidded halt when they realize nothing faced them but a brick wall surrounded by more buildings. Unfortunately, this time there was no steal fence to jump over to escape the dead end.

"Quick, we can climb that pipe to the roof top." Sky said, more of an order than a suggestion. The pipe he was referring to, however, didn't look that stable and she wondered how he even thought to use it in the first place. Actually climbing it would be a totally different story, as well, considering how slippery and rusty and unstable it looked.

"No way am I doing something that insane." She hissed. Ahsoka didn't want to have Sky be the cause of her death if the hunters weren't. "That looks suicidal to climb, and the others would just shoot us down. We would make pretty easy prey since there's zero cover and not enough time to dodge! At the end of the day, we'd be target practice!"

Sky only smirked. Clearly this dude is incredibly reckless _and_ arrogant. _Great_... just Ahsoka's luck to be stuck with him in a life threatening situation.

"First off, you overestimate the hunters. I'm 100% sure I—and a newbie like yourself—could 50% kick their asses successfully." He gleamed, but then the lightness in his tone and face faded. "Plus, they want us alive." She physically shivered at that, as it felt like a cold hand brushed down her spin. He seemed to feel it too, so maybe as a distraction he forced the lighthearted cockiness to return to his demeanour. "And secondly, my pessimistic friend, you clearly haven't met me."

With that said, Sky practically soared from the ground with a wave of energy bursting from his power. She saw him in the air for moments before he found his way to the side of the building where the rusty pipe was. It clanked and groaned but otherwise didn't collapse or break.

  
She'd count that as a success, though only half of the team was 'safe'.

"C'mon, follow me up!" He called down to her, but she stood in rather bitterness, feeling very small all of a sudden.

"Yeah sure, Sky, just tell me how!" She snapped back, annoyed and neglected.

However, alarm soon replaced her previous mood when the hunters rounded the corner, trapping her. She faced them and they faced her, and for a millisecond she got to observe them clearly. Mostly men, but some women. All wearing light military amour and uniforms. It wasn't exactly _war_ armour, but pretty protective. Was that a precaution? Was Sky right when he said he could kick their asses?

Ahsoka didn't have much time to think about it, since their bullets went flying again. Sky yelled something, but she couldn't make out what it was. He really shouldn't have said something at all though, because now they were firing on both of them.

Quick thinking, Ahsoka made a break for the abandoned buildings. Hopefully this way would get her to Sky on the roof. She briefly questioned why he didn't take the stairs up, too, but then remembered what he had thought earlier. _You_ _clearly_ _haven't_ _met_ _me_. Yep, arrogant, reckless, stupid, but brave.

Ahsoka didn't bother to slam the door. She just ran up, knowing their was no point in using her body to block it; they would just get passed.

She used her enhanced speed to take the steps two at a time, unfortunately the hunters caught up very fast.

The energy throughout her body was telling her so many things, her mind wasn't able to process them all at once. Ahsoka definitely missed a crucial warning because just as she reached the last few flights of cement stairs, pain immediately erupted where her shoulder blade was. At first it felt like fire, so she cried out subconsciously, but eventually subsided just enough to let her legs continued to get to safety. There was no blood, she realized, and though Ahsoka had never seen a bullet shoot anyone in real life, she knew enough to know her shoulder blade should be drenched in crimson right now... just like the ground, her clothes and skin should be, too.

 _Whatever_ , she decided she didn't care. There were many other extraordinary occurrences today and this was just another one of them.

The door to the roof top burst open with a great push, while Sky, who was already there, immediately rushed to help her close it. They sealed it with a steal rod just in time to hear the banging and clanking of the hunters from the other side.

"And stay out!" Sky held up a particular middle finger and cursed at the door. Muffled yells and grunts came sounding from the other side, so Sky just smiled widely.

"Nice to see you," Ahsoka breathed, finding it hard to get her lungs to take in air. Also noting that her legs felt like jello and Sky's confused face was blurry.

"Hey, don't crash out on me now, the 'chopper to pick us up will be here any moment—just called Rex then... Are you—?

To finish the statement was pointless because the girl felt to the ground, Sky catching her just in time. Worry skimmed his eyes, an suddenly overwhelmed instant anger coursed through his veins of the hunters hurting the young girl. He didn't know who she was, or even know her name, but she felt too similar to someone he used to know, and the thought of those wicked hunters repeating the past made him want to choke them all here and now. He didn't, of course, because there was a barely conscious teenager in his arms, and he couldn't do that in front of her.

He focused on her instead while letting the hunters rot in their stairwell, and inspected where she had been struck. It was a dart on her right shoulder, probably a sedative. Yes, it definitely was because he remembered when he himself had been hit by one and only survived for, being captured because Ben had saved him just in time. Now the roles were switched, except Ben wasn't here and some unfortunate girl was. Well, just as his friend had done for him, he'd do for the newbie.

The chopper rode in the night's distance, and Sky smiled as he felt Rex's presence burn in the Force like a wonderful beacon.

Already forming a plan him and Rex had executed so many times, Sky prepared for the jump. He looked down to the girl and smirked when her face showed some look that people got when they knew something they didn't like was going to happen.

"Do you trust me?" He asked her, not really expecting an answer as she was about to pass out. Frankly, he sort of wanted her to, so he wouldn't have to hear about how dangerous and stupid this stunt was going to be.

"I don't even know you!" She whisper shouted, using her last bit of energy on the quite truthfully obvious remark.

Sky rolled his eyes, and his smirked widened. "Toché, but you didn't say 'no', so imma accept your answer as a 'yes'!" He beamed, and before Ahsoka knew what was happening, Sky had already called on his power to jump into the starless night sky, Ahsoka squealing in his arms, and the invisible force guiding him with perfect grace as the 'chopper was close enough.

"Alright, Rex, time to get the hell outta here!" He called to the cot-pit.

"Read my mind, Sky!" The other guy replied.

As adrenaline faded, the helicopter doors were shut, and they made their way back to HQ. The girl didn't leave Sky's lap for the whole short ride. He hoped as she dreamt, she'd remember her family, friends or any part of her old life because God knows all of that would be selfishly taken away now... Her previous life was gone. Identity gone, security gone... Just Sky's— _no,_ _not_ _Sky_ ; _it's_ _An_...-agh, he shouldn't even think about that—life was robbed from him, and others' alike, now her's would be, too.

_  
Welcome, friend. Welcome to our life—the Force Sensitive kind. Running, hiding, ditching, escaping, abandoning... Agh, what a joke._


	2. Ashla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously Star Wars doesn't exist in this AU world & the Force is slightly different than cannon or the EU.

Eyes snapped open, head pounding, ears ringing, while Ahsoka called on the Energy instinctively before she even realized she'd awoken. Her heart raced, and it was impossible to erase the sickly stench of terror that radiated from what seemed to be everywhere. It stormed around the unknown room like a cyclone, unseen power mixing with the objects, equipment and herself. The emotion clouded her mind, making thoughts appear from every cobweb of her brain. Though, thinking was incredibly hard, she realized. Her memory was just a frazzled heap of fogged-up pictures and scenery and smells and sensations and people and pain and energy and feelings.

The sound of gunfire, the faces of enemies, the smell of burnt flesh, the feeling of overwhelming fear, the starless night sky... sky... sky?

 _WhereamIwhereamIwhereamIwhereamIwhereamIwhereaI_ **_HELP!_**

Her eyes were wet and there was a pressing pressure against her arms and chest. Her body was covered by something, it felt hot. She heard a faint heart monitor somewhere, but it sounded to frantic to concentrate on.

There was someone else's voice calling out, not her's and definitely unfamiliar. Someone's here...

They called out to her again, but it didn't seem like they were speaking in a way she could understand. Her brain hadn't yet been very focused on listening, or clearing the fog from her conscience, so its only defence against the voice was to fight with the unnatural invisible Energy.

She did just that, making it seem like and earthquake had hit the room. Suddenly became very aware of a hand gripping her shoulders, yet the storm only increased.

She tried to break free, only to notice her shoulders were not the only part of her body detained. The pressure still remained against her lower half, and her chest—but that could have just been the never-ceasing panic.

 _Focus on me._ There was that voice again... _You're okay..._

She didn't honestly believe it, she was being held down, trapped and unable to fully assess...

"Let me go!"

"It's okay, it's okay." The person insisted, loosening their grip just a bit. Her legs still struggled under the weight of... _something_ , but they did move more freely now.

"Don't worry, you're safe now. Sky brought you back."

 _Sky_... Yeah, now that she remembered, that name definitely stood out.

Daring just enough to open her eyes, Ahsoka cautiously squirmed out of the other guy's hold and saw... well, a hospital room? What she thought were detainment restraints around her legs turned out to be a blanket, and the man keeping her steady was not, however fortunately, a kidnapping maniac.

"Huh?" She mumbled, more confused than any else.

"Welcoming to reality, kid." The slightly accented man said, patting her arm lightly, even so making her jump. "Relax, girl, I'm a friend.

"Where am I?"

"Medical," He told her, shrugging nonchalantly. "Or what's left of it, I should say."

"What?"

"Take a look around, kid. You and your Force mojo completely wrecked the place."

Her eyes drifted around, quickly finding out that what he'd said wasn't wrong. Almost everything looked scattered out of place, even slightly broken or shattered entirely. Most of it was small medical equipment, though things that looked pretty expensive and foreign were affected, too. It reminded her of the way Sky obliterated the 'hunters'—so he called them—back in the alleys.

She used the noise of the rising heart monitor to drain away their mutilated faces...

"So, you're saying I did this?" Ahsoka murmured quietly and tilted her head, biting her lip in an effort to distract herself from a blearing headache that she felt about to ebb itself into her brain.

He actually laughed, the dick. Was now really the time to make fun of her?

"Well, yeah, kiddo." He said, clapping her on the back. She shuffled away. He either didn't noticed or care. "I think your little show would have put Sky's... _outbursts_ to shame."

 _Ooookay_. Was that supposed to make her feel proud of the fact she'd destroyed some random hospital room?

"Anyway," He finally stood up, starting to walk around to the end of the bed. "I'm sure you're wanting some answers abou—"

"Actually, _yes_!" That could have been said less franticly, but she seriously didn't care. Her body bolted from its lying down position, arms pressing hard against the bed, learning quite forward. This is something she'd been wanting to hear since the beginning of the stupidly crazy extravaganza began. "I don't know..."

He chuckled, staring at the very eager girl, only to realize she practically knew _nothing_ and felt a familiar emotion that he felt every time a new, frightened teen was brought into this place.

"Don't worry," He shook his mind clear of thought. "There's a report on Sky's mission soon down at the briefing room, and I'm sure the guys there will tell you everything you need to know." When she just looked down, he smiled lightly again, warmly, sadly, sympathetically (which made her unease, since people don't usually show sympathy unless there's something to pity). "This'll make sense soon, little 'un. Just... you'll get used to the strangeness."

She wasn't sure why she _had_ to get used to the strangeness, but got a pretty good idea that she'd be dealing with it all for a long time...

"Oh..." Ahsoka sighed, ran a hand down her hair. Some of the dye had faded off during her escapade with Sky, which now resulted in it staining her hand pale blue. She didn't notice.

"There's extra clothes in the cupboard over there—assuming they're unharmed from the Force-tornado (or whatever they call it)—just in case you wanna change. Even though you're safe here at HQ now, considering the hunters have a visual idea of what you might look like, it's probably a good choice."

She didn't think a person's clothes were documented in a visual description of them, but then again, the hunters didn't seem to be regular local police or military. From what she knew, they were more thorough, _advanced_.

"Thank you, uh...." She wondered, searching for a name.

"They call me Rex." He answered, steadily and formally.

"Thanks, Rex." She said back, as he nodded and left the room.

* * *

Whatever this place was, it's definitely _something_. To say this base was futuristic would be an understatement, at the least. It looked almost extraterrestrial, otherworldly, with things– _technology_ , Ahsoka assumed–should not have been even created in this day and age, let alone actually _work_. Basic robots like vacuum cleaners existed where she lived, but not state-of-the-art machinery that could interact, calculate and empathize like they did. And half of the intergalactic devices weren't even identifiable, yet these people used them like everyday household objects! What kind of universe did she just walk into? Honestly, since the start of today, when it was possible she was a simple normal teenager, even before this mess, she didn't even know.

"That's R2." an light voice chipped behind her, making her jump and curse the name she instantly found herself remembering: Sky. "He's... like a pet in a way, reliable, lovable, humanized." The robot – that looked and acted so lively it disturbed her – beeped, what she guessed was a, reply, fully understanding Sky's English words.

"I don't know what universe you come from, but here, on _Earth_ , cats and dogs are pets. _That_ is just insane." Despite the whole situation and new atmosphere, she didn't mean to sound harshly judgmental. Though truly disturbed by 'humanized robots', Ahsoka found herself extremely intrigued.

Sky scoffed-laughed, a hint of amusement and judgment in the same tone. "Such technologies have been around for ages, though the rest of civilization is oblivious."

She raised an eyebrow, not in a way that was skeptical, but interested and raising unspoken questions.

"I'm sure you'll get used to everything in time," He said nonchalantly, shrugging; but it was not the extreme casualness that he was so seemingly accustomed to that bothered her. It was the fact that somehow she knew she'd _have_ to get used to it, too. "But tours around this place will have to wait. The Council is waiting, and from experience those guys are not to be kept waiting." He added with a sheepishly half-grin that told more of a story than whatever he was not telling. "I think they'll be interested to meet you, though not surprised. Your presence truly does leave an unique streak through the Force."

She followed his longer strides cautiously curious, a small figure behind his much broader shoulders and taller frame. She speared a single moment to study him – or the back of him – for just a second. Clearly very youthful, yet strong and capable in a way like she hadn't seen in someone before.

 _Everything_ was in a way she hadn't seen before, like the way she sensed and envisioned and felt, so inhumanly. So lively... _so_ _colourful_.

"Guys, this is our newest addition." Sky announced to a large group all standing around a steal table. It took her a few moments to realise the 'addition' that he spoke of was herself. She wasn't sure to be confused or offended by that remark. "Newbie," Sky threw a smirk towards her, making her annoyed and slightly comforted at the same time. "These fine dudes are the Council members. Newbie, Council. Council, Newbie."

Non of these 'Council Members' looked particularly impressed or amused by Sky's introductions, and Ahsoka couldn't say she felt any different.

Not bothering to bite back her tongue, she simply scoffed and said purposely and uncensored (even if these 'Members' were higher authority), "Look, I don't know what the hell you think this is, but if this is some sick and insane joke, you belong in an psych ward! All of you, fuc–!"

"Girl, Sky, this is no joke." A stern voice said, fightingly calm. A warning not directed at her and a buzz in the back of her mind from the strange Energy told her that Sky sobered.

She shook it all off, Sky's annoying presence, the confusion, and refused to be intimidated by some 'Council' guy.

"I don't care what or _who_ the hell you people are, but I've had a pretty fucked up day, and I was told I could get answers! I was chased by what ever the hell 'Hunters' are, meet some reckless idiot who calls himself Sky, nearly died, woke up in medical at a place I no nothing about, with 'Council Members', being called an 'addition' and I would very must appreciate it if things could make sense from now on!" Most of the base had become quiet after that, looking all toward the centre of the commotion. The result didn't affect Ahsoka one bit.

But before she could scream back, 'What are you freaks looking at', a different Member spoke up and everything resumed in the base like nothing had ever happened.

"I'm sorry, my friend, for everything that has happened today." He looked older than Sky, and definitely kinder and gentler, too. It could have been an act, though. For all she knew, this could be a cult! (That actually did seem quite plausible at this point.) She didn't lower her guard as he continued. "I'm sure you're confused and afraid right now, but I assure you, you are completely safe from the Hunters here."

"And what about you guys? Will you try something on me?" She pressed back, snappish and alert for anything dangerous like a heroine in some sort of movie or TV show. Sure, she didn't know how to fight, but she had... had her abilities, the unseen energy.

"Yeah right, like _we_ , the people that _saved_ you from the Hunters would want to hurt you." Sky rolled his eyes, receiving a disgruntled look from the man previously talking to her.

"Our intentions are not to hurt you." The Council guy said. "But, there are people that do want to." He warned, while she suppressed a subconscious chill. "Believe me when I say this, everyone here, everyone in this complex had been where you are, in your position. Those people, the Hunters are apart of the Government and they track down and capture people like us – the Jedi."

The... _Jedi_? A complete foreign concept with an unknown meaning.... She didn't understand... The Government wanted her. _Why_?

"It's because of your abilities." Sky told her, seriousness plastered to his face, yet she didn't know why she felt uneasy about it. "The things you have done today, the things you sense, feel, see, _do_... are why they're after you. The Government wants the power you possess for themselves. With people like us, they can create superhuman weapons, harvest our powers; and with the ones they can't capture, they kill in fear of their abilities." He spat out with distaste, a vile memory making its way fresh in his mind, Ahsoka noticed.

"But– But why me?" She stuttered, anger from before being completely washed away, leaving behind an empty sorrow.

"Force-Sensitive." Sky simply said, voice unreadable, aura blocked off. She couldn't tell if he was angry, proud, sorrowful, afraid...

"Force... Sensitive?" Her mouth moved involuntarily, too cautious and eggar and scared at the same time. "What does that mean. I don't understand."

"It means you're the 1% of society born with a mutation – advanced cells within your bloodstream that allow you to access the Living Force through you mind's thoughts, emotions, wave links."

If there was an emotion to describe feeling completely lost, but having a connection to the whole conversation, unexplained pieces from her whole 16-year-old life falling into place, Ahsoka was definitely experiencing it. "The Force?" She mumbled, a presence barely visible before today, before the annual Testings at school, yet finally a name to something that's _always_ been there – the airiness, lightness at the back of her mind that set her apart from everyone else.

"It is an energy within every living cell on Earth. It creates power through concentration, emotion and practice. You will learn to use it to its fullest extent like we do." The other man explained. "Here, Force-Sensitives survive against the Government, protect the ones yet to be detected and classified as 'Force-Sensitive'. Anyone who the Government has not tracked down lives here – anyone who the hunters haven't captured. And now, that will include you."

"This... _Force_ –" Ahsoka thought aloud, processing the information that _this_ was her life now. "Is there a way I can get rid of it... _inside_ _me_."

The others only looked mildly surprised by that, so clearly that's something they've been asked before from another 'addition' (or what did he say... _Jedi_?), or even thought themselves.

"If you want to die as well, then yeah, 'cause there's a way." Sky piped in, bitterness stinging his voice. "The Government harvests Jedi of the Force through blood drainage – it's not as simple as a transfusion, but same idea. Thing is, no mutated blood cells equals no Force, but no blood equals a deceased Human being, so there's your option if you're up for suicide."

"Sky!"

"What, Ben?! It's the truth, isn't it?"

"It's okay," Ahsoka said quickly. If this Council Member – that she now knew as Ben – was worried about scaring her, he really shouldn't be. Her old normal life was preferable, but not at the expense of living. "I'm not gonna... I'm just overwhelmed by everything. I still don't really know where I am."

Ben had a warmer, sadder smile when he spoke to her. "This is HQ, just one of the secluded bases in the world the Jedi have out there. You were brought here in the helicopter, after you escaped the Hunters. This place is far underground for out protection, you see, no windows, artificial light."

"A hole in the ground?" She suggested with a raised eyebrow.

"Home." Sky corrected, unspoken... _something_ , yet narrowed, irritated eyes.

"So, you live here?" Ahsoka asked, though it was more of a hopeless statement. It was almost funny how the vibe through the Force – the thing that made her one of them – had changed from terror to fury to dread to hopelessness within the span of a few hours.

"Yep." Sky answered. "And you'll have to live here to, you know." She didn't like that, but finally understood. "Don't worry though," He soothed in a way that was not very affective. "You'll be trained here, learn to use your power to the fullest, hide and contain it from the Hunters, and seek out unidentified Force-Sensitives before it's too late."

"Like how you rescued me?" She smirked, but the dullness in her eyes betrayed her. "No offence, Sky, but you showed up well after the Hunters were chasing me down."

"Hey! You're alive, aren't you." He teased.

Ahsoka shook her head tiredly. "Hardly,"

"If you weren't so open with your emotions, the Hunters would not have tracked you down with all their fancy equipment – that's getting more advanced, by the way." He complained to the Council.

She ignored that and focused on the more important matter. "Is that how they found me... By my internal emotions?"

Sky chuckled. "Partly, but mostly because your severally untrained, and cannot mask your presence yet."

"Oh," was all the girl could manage, terrified at the inner thought that technology existed where it could pick up on a person's emotions.

"It's okay, Newbie. I'll teach you everything you need to know on how to survive as a Force-Sensitive." And there is was, Sky's façade that was too cheerful about this all. She guessed he must have had a lot of time to get used to this Force-Sensitive life.

"I have a name, you know. It's Ah–" But she was instantly cut of by a Council Member.

"Girl, it's safer if you don't keep your name, that not even we know it. The Government records all Force-Sensitives, so your previous identity is permanently tainted."

No one knew about the Jedi, and they didn't even know themselves, she mused.

"Then call me Ashla." She said blankly, no emotion seeping through her features. And so Ahsoka was no more, another thing lost today: herself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (cross-posted to ff.net)

**Author's Note:**

> (cross-posted to ff.net) 
> 
> This was original made months ago, but I'm just now converting all my stories to Ao3, so here's the original notes:
> 
> Ayyyee... I started a new fanfic. My first proper proper AU, so sorry if it kinda sucks xD The weird thing is, I know enough about the Star Wars universe to write fanfiction, but I know actually nothing about the world we live in lmao. That probably means I should get out more... meh xD like, just saying, I've never been to NYC even though the story is set there, and I've only been to America when I was 8. And I think this is set more towards the future than present day, but not drastically. Oh and even though it's set on Earth, it also like a dystopian-future kind of place. Even life could be bad for the regular humans, too.
> 
> Anyway, so,please leave some feedback. Much appreciated:) Updates for now like he totally random. I'll see how y'all like it.
> 
> May the Force be with you
> 
> -CyanGalaxy


End file.
